desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Hyper Sonic
thumb|Hyper Sonic: ao vivo e a cores thumb|right|A transformação! left Hyper Sonic é a segunda transformação de Sonic the Hedgehog bem mais foderosa que a primeira, a qual infelizmente só está disponível em Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Origem left|thumb|Pronto pra detonar você, seu n00b!!! thumb|Como Sonic, ele tenta salvar o mundo; como [[Nazo|não-Sonic, tenta ver se consegue ficar mais colorido...]] Depois de ter derrotado ManoKnux, Mecha Sonic e inúmeras vezes o Tio Ovo em Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic e seu miguxo parceiro Tails conseguem recuperar todas as pedrinhas coloridas Chaos Emeralds e se transformar em Super Sonic para enfrentar mais uma suruba treta contra o Dr. Balofo(agora já chamado de Final Boss). Depois de uma briga do caralho, Sonic consegue recuperar a Master Emerald e com a ajuda de ManoKnux libera um lendário poder da pedrinha transgênica que transformou as Chaos Emeralds em Super Chaos Emeralds, só que nessa mesma hora o Cientista pançudo rouba novamente a Rocha Mafiosa para si. Daí Sonic resolve se drogar mais que o normal consumindo LSD juntamente com crack e no meio dessa mistura toda entrou as super esmeraldas fazendo-o ficar mais brilhante, colorido e foderoso que o normal. Com isso nasce Hyper Sonic ou Sonic Super Saiyajin 2... ou não, a forma mais indestrutível e 1000 vezes mais forte que a forma Super. Na Archie Comics De acordo com os mangás da Archie, Sonic virou Hyper várias vezes para salvar Mobius do caos e destruição provocada pelo famoso balofo Dr. Eggman Fockyounik, num futuro alternativo e totalmente fora do comum. Vários anos depois que um cientista maluco exterminou a raça humana, o Dr. Ovoman construiu um megazord do caralho para derrotar Sonic de uma vez por todas. Mesmo depois que ele se transformou em Super Sonic não conseguiu derrotar o tal robozão. Com isso ele invocou os poderes do Super Saiyajin 2 Master Emerald que transformou as pedrinhas coloridas em pedrinhas coloridas trangênicas fazendo Sonic se transformar em Hyper e derrotar a tal aberração; depois disso Sonic se transformou em Hyper várias outras vezes nos mangás sem limitações. Pena que a Archie foi cancelada, se não Sonic continuaria tão foderoso quanto no anime Sonic X. Seus Poderes O Hyper Sonic no jogo demonstrava muitos poderes especiais superiores a versão super, que eram: thumb|Notem a expreção de super poder *'Correr pra caralho duplicadamente na velocidade da Luz' – A velha habilidade correr pra caralho só que bem mais aperfeiçoada(não tão rápido quanto a forma Black Sonic, mas é o escroto). *'Hyper Chaos Control' – Bem mais forte que um Chaos Control normal; *'Hyper Sonic Boom' – Equivalente ao de cima só que bem mais estrondoso; *'Hyper Invencibilidade' – Bem mais indestrutível que a sua versão anterior, podendo ao contrário do Super Sonic poder ficar infinitas horas debaixo d'água; *'Hyper Secretão' – É o equivalente a 1000 bombas nucleares explodindo ao mesmo tempo; *'Hyper It is over 9000!!!' – Simplesmente o golpe do Cão! No decorrer dos games... thumb|left|A prova da dupla personalidade Hyper Sonic, infelizmente nunca mais apareceu após a batalha de Sonic 3 & Knuckles; o motivo? Várias hipóteses surgiram a respeito disso: uma delas fala que após a luta Sonic sofreu uma mutação que o separou de sua forma Hyper, que depois se autonomeou Nazo(tomando pra si todo o poder e, como qualquer clone rebelde, assumindo a viadagem); já outra diz que Hyper Sonic era tão foderoso ao ponto que se alguém olhasse para ele automaticamente sofria de convunção-aguda, tanto que todos os que se depararam com ele nessa forma(em especial Shadow, Rouge e ManoKnux) tiveram que ser hospitalizados e só voltaram na era dos jogos modernos(com exceção de Knuckles, é claro); há ainda outra que diz que Sonic em sua forma Hyper tentou virar um deus, daí Odin o amaldiçoou fazendo com que ele nunca mais virasse Hyper...Mas ninguém até hoje sabe o certo. Veja também *Super Sonic *Hyper Knuckles *Sonic 3 *Sonic & Knuckles *Super Sayajin Categoria:Ouriços